Wind Chill
by legi0nn
Summary: Sarah takes KITT with her for the winter holidays, but what if the nightmares get worse? What if... they turn into reality? SarahxKITT
1. Holidays

Disclaimer: _Oh come on, if I owned Knight Rider, Sarah and KITT would be together - you can count on that. __Sorry for the bad grammar, this computer doesn't have a Microsoft Word where I can correct the sentences and spelling._

* * *

Chapter One,

At the dead of night, Sarah Graiman awoke with a terrifying scream. Her hands felt her sweating forehead and tear stained face. She panted, running a hand through her hair as she reached for a towel on her bedside table.

It had been the third night that she's had endless nightmares. Usually when a person dreams of something, they don't dream about it again, but for Sarah Graiman it was different; they would continue the next night, like a TV series. Her terrifying dreams began the night Mike was injured, and from then on she'd been having nightmares.

The tragedy happened during a wild car chase, on a snowy evening, and Mike hadn't been riding KITT, but another car. Unfortunately, he and his rival were ramming each other to see who would go off the side of the cliff first, and to their surprise they collided with an on coming truck, sending the car Mike was in whirling through the air, flipping multiple times, before coming to an abrupt halt in front of a bluff. His enemy, plummeted to his death down the cliff and was forgotten by the Knight Industries team when they came to patrol the area and help the injured Mike.

Sarah placed the towel back onto the table, and laid herself back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. For a long time she kept staring at that empty space in silence, suddenly, the stillness was broken by KITT's voice through her earpiece, "Are you alright, Sarah?"

"Yes KITT," she replied.

"I'm assuming that you had another nightmare." the AI said, calmly.

Sarah shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"If you say so, Sarah."

KITT said no more as he went back to recharge. Sarah went back to sleep, or at least, tried too. She tossed and turned in every direction trying to find a comfortable spot, and when she did she'd close her eyes - only to have them snap them back open and repeat the process of turning and tossing in her bed. When she finally drifted off to sleep it had been around 6 o'clock in the morning, thus only giving her a few minutes of sleep.

She awoke to find her whole bed a complete mess, and figured it had been caused from her turning and tossing of trying to get some rest. Sarah then got up, fixed her bed and went to dress. She stepped out of her room with her auburn hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing a green turtleneck sweater and over it, a plain Melton peacoat, with navy blue skinny jeans and faux fur boots. She wouldn't be wearing the coat, but the heaters in Knight Industries crashed, and the company technicians would only start repairing them today. She shuddered at the cold atmosphere of the premises, and headed to the SSC.

"Good morning, Sarah." came KITT's voice from his parking space in the SSC, "You didn't get much sleep last night."

"Don't worry about me, KITT. It's not like this is the first time I haven't gotten much sleep."

"Yes, it has not," the AI stated, "it's been three nights that you haven't gotten the right amount of sleep, Sarah; you are loosing extreme amounts of energy that you might need for important occasions."

Sarah smiled, shaking her head, "Just don't worry about it KITT, and it's finally Winter Break, after today, I can sleep and stay in late; I don't have to wake up at a certain hour."

"Okay, Sarah."

The pair stayed silent for most of the time as they waited for the others to come in. With Sarah who ran a scan on KITT, and after, decided to finish some overdue paperwork in her office. The AI was left in solitude, until quarter to eight when the crew started to come one by one, and they went to their usual spots. Billy and Zoe, in front of the computers, Carrie walking about, carrying paper work to different rooms, and Dr. Charles Graiman and Alex, chattering in a corner by the computers. There was only one person missing;

Mike.

It was true, and not even KITT and Sarah could deny the fact that they were probably more worried about Mike than anyone else was.

However, it truly concerned KITT how Sarah started to get extremely stressed out because of the nightmares she's been experiencing after Michael's injury. He would see the young woman through a camera, in her office, randomly slamming drawers or tossing folders at a wall, and after, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. The only time she could really finish up some work was at midnight, when most of the agents were asleep - complete peace and quiet.

Dr. Graiman's voice rang through out the room, "If everyone would kindly gather around here for a minute, it would be much appreciated."

KITT hadn't noticed when Dr. Graiman had taken a spot in front of his parking space, and he hadn't noticed the Knight Industries employees gathered around the room, or/and the different level of catwalks. Though he did notice the walking in of Sarah Graiman, she stood leaning on the computer table in between Billy and Zoe, who took quick glances at each other before turning back to face Sarah's father, who had walked out of the middle of the floor and was now standing with a crowd - Alex Torres took the spot.

"As you all know," he started, "It's Winter Break, and before we lock Knight Industries down I just want to greet you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Meeting dismissed."


	2. Unknown

Disclaimer: _Thank for the people who reviewed, and may more do, because your reviews encourage me to write more chapters. Yet again, this computer doesn't have proper word processing device, so I can't check my grammar or spelling mistakes._

Chapter Two,

Sarah had never been pissed as she was off now, having to wait for her flight that had been delayed _hours_ ago. The airport assistant at the counter said that her flight had been delayed, though it'll be ready within a few minutes. She's been waiting for about two hours now, and she was getting extremely frustrated having to wait for her flight.

She could always drive to British Columbia, but it'll be the longest trip, and she didn't want to use up all her money paying gas for KITT; but it was better then probably wasting her whole time waiting for her flight. Sarah sighed, in the verge of giving into plan B, an announcement abruptly blared through the speakers;

"_The flight to BC, Canada has now been opened._"

Sarah muttered a _finally_, as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and pulled it towards the runway.

* * *

After the flight, and the airport clerks nearly giving her a heart attack when she thought they had lost KITT, only to find out that they hadn't, Sarah and the AI pulled out of the driveway of the airport and onto the highway.

"KITT online, and map please."

A map of the city appeared on KITT's wide screen window, "Sarah?"

Sarah turned away from the screen a moment to stare at the dashboard, "Yes KITT?"

"Will we be seeing Mike during our vacation?" The AI asked.

"Yes KITT, but you won't be seeing just Mike, the others are coming too."

"I see, hopefully Mike will be better when he comes to see us with the crew." said KITT.

Sarah nodded, "I know, KITT. I hope so too."

It was past five when KITT and Sarah arrived to their destination, a mansion on a hill over looked the city, and parts of the building was covered by the endless falling snow. The manor had been an ancient merchandise to the Graiman family, and this Christmas has to be the first in centuries to use it again. KITT was parked into the garage, and while Sarah entered the house with her luggage, the AI drifted off to recharge until further notice.

Sarah jumped at the feeling of her vibrating cellphone in her pocket, she quickly answered it, "Yes?"

Nothing but the sound of silence replied, Sarah tried again, "Hello? Is anyone there-"

Before she was able to finish, something at the other end of the line cut the phone call. This confused Sarah, she was probably getting bad reception inside the house. She decided to go out in the balcony at the second floor, redialing the phone of an unknown stranger. She waited for the stop of the phone ringing, and finally, someone picked up.

Sarah immediately said, "Hello? I think you called the wrong number, I don't-"

The dial tone was all she heard as the phone was once again put down. Frustrated, Sarah decided to call again, but her phone had lost the caller's number. She cussed under her breath and took a moment to breathe, then put her cell away. She folded her arms and decided to admire the scenery in front of her. There was the backyard, and the garden; covered in white snow. Then behind it was the city, with it's various flashing lights. Sarah exhaled, and turned to walk back inside.

In a blink of an eye, Sarah Graiman felt herself slide across the floor and slam against the stone railing of the balcony, she cried out in pain. She tried to stand and pitched forward, falling onto the snow covered floor. But she didn't give up, and tried again; successfully. And yet, she felt herself flying through the air again, but she didn't make contact with the stony railing, instead, she was falling.

Before Sarah could respond to what was happening around her she drifted into unconsciousness; the sound of someone calling for her was heard, the rev of an engine growing closer, and she felt soft cushion under her.

Everything went black.


	3. Awakened

Disclaimer: _Decided to throw another chapter out there, enjoy!_

Chapter Three,

Her eyes fluttered open, Dr. McPhee breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Graiman," he said, "You're awake."

Sarah rubbed her forehead as she sat up on her bed, "What happened?"

"Someone called the hospital, said that an accident happened," the doctor explained, "we came as soon as possible Ms. Graiman, and my medical crew found you in your car, your head was bleeding."

Sarah grunted, feeling her bandaged head. KITT must've saved her from the fall, and called the hospital, but it confused her so that an unknown force made her fall off the balcony - but why? She didn't know. Suddenly, she wondered how of the doctor knew of her name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she questioned the man.

He replied, "We saw your name on a tag on your suitcase Ms. Graiman. We also called your father."

"How did you...?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you that we also brought in the police to investigate. They found your cell on the balcony, and blood on the railing - we figured that's how you hit your head. It must have been from all the snow that you slipped. We decided to let a relative know what had happened, that's the best thing to do, wouldn't you agree Ms. Graiman?"

Sarah stiffened, she knew what was coming up next, and she didn't like it. Those damn detectives will ask her questions, and she hated being questioned - it bothered the living soul of her. But yet again, she too was wondering what had caused her to almost fall to her death.

She decided to answer, "Yes."

"You were very lucky Sarah," Dr. McPhee stated, "your convertible vehicle was parked at the right place at the right time."

_A convertible..._Sarah figured that KITT transformed into the new program she had installed into his systems. She nodded in agreement with Mr. McPhee and stood up from her bed.

A moment later, while descending down the stairs, Sarah came face with investigators, who started throwing questions at her. _Was there anything unusual about the house when you first came in? Did you accidentally slip and hit your head, Ms. Graiman? Do you remember anything about what happened?_ She tried to answer professionally, but other things were going through the auburn woman's mind, things that she couldn't let the police know. Not now, at least. And soon after, the police officers, medical officers, wrapped up and left. The crowd of people who had been standing in front of the mansion had also left shortly after the officers disappeared, and Sarah was left to ask herself questions of her own.

"Sarah, you have awakened." KITT's soft voice through her earpiece calmed her, "Yes KITT, and thank you."

There was silence, then, "Not a problem, Sarah. I heard your cry of pain and quickly came to assist you, and saw you falling from the balcony. I quickly transformed into the new Convertible you have installed, and turbo boosted to save you."

Sarah smiled, "Again, thank you, KITT."

"I do not like the atmosphere of this house, Sarah." KITT said so suddenly it made Sarah stop smiling.

"What do you mean, KITT?" Sarah walked over to a light switched and flicked it on.

"It feels insecure, you were attacked and there were no footprints in the house or at the scene of the crime but yours, Sarah." the AI explained. Sarah stiffened, and her eyes widened in fear. Right before her eyes like a flash of memories, Sarah saw a ghostly figure dive for her, she heard herself cry out in pain, and she saw herself being thrown off her feet and flying through the air, then she was falling.

Sarah pitched forward as her legs gave away, she tried to grab onto something and knocked a nearby table over, causing the vase and picture frames on the wooden furniture fall and break.

She heard KITT, "Sarah!" he cried out to her.

"KITT," Sarah managed to gasp out, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

Sarah closed the door to KITT and sighed, she stared at the dashboard. There was no response at first, then, "I'm glad that you are not hurt, Sarah."

"KITT, I know that you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I think this is something that you should know." Sarah said, "Well back when I was a kid I would feel this strange atmosphere around me, and I saw... _things_."

"Things," KITT repeated, "what kind of things Sarah?"

"Things I'm not suppose to be seeing, the supernatural," Sarah sighed, "I... I don't know how but I would see ghosts, demons - they weren't illusions, I could see them!"

"I believe you Sarah, I have researched something like what you are experiencing right now, during a time when I was 'bored' as people put it. Perhaps you are psychic?"

"It disappeared a long time ago, why did it come back _now_?" Sarah asked herself.

"Sarah, does your father know about this?"

"Yes, and only him."

"I suggest that you inform him before it gets worse-"

"No KITT, I don't want him to worry. I've gotten rid of it before, I can get rid of it again." Sarah said; determined.

"How did you get rid of it?"

"At first I would tell people that I saw things, then my dad said to ignore it, and it'll go away, and I did. A friend at school came up to me one day and asked if I was still seeing things, I said no, and a few days later, I didn't see anymore." Sarah turned to the dashboard, "It was over."

Sarah looked up, and help he could not, KITT could only stare at the auburn haired scientist.


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: _Sorry for the delay, I ran out of writing juice because I wasn't getting decent reviews. I need meaningful reviews, telling me if you guys liked it or not, and giving me a reason to why I should continue and what might I add into a chapter - that kind of stuff._

Chapter Four, Reality

The streets were covered in snow, and snowflakes were still falling from the winter pale sky. Sarah was trying to balance out the stack of gifts she had bought, but the slippery ice under her boots weren't allowing her to do so.

"Sarah, would you like some assistance?" KITT's voice blared through her earpiece.

She shrieked with surprise and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She groaned out the AI's name and sat up.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I did not mean to frighten you." KITT apologized, stopping next to her fallen body. Sarah use a mailbox for support and got up, walking over to the back of KITT.

She said, "KITT open your trunk please." and so the AI did.

A 'click' and the AI's trunk popped open. Sarah lifted the cover fully, when suddenly she was approached by a man carrying her presents.

She shook her head, and smiled, "Thank you." she took her gifts and placed them in the trunk.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Sarah?" KITT asked.

Sarah stiffened and turned around - the man wasn't there. Fear started to build into the auburn scientist; panting, she reached for her head and spun around to the direction of where the man might have went.

"KITT," she breathed in, "are you sure that I was talking to myself?"

"I am positive, Sarah." the Shelby replied, "Do you think that there might be paranormal activity going on in the area?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Sarah quickly closed the trunk and made her way over to KITT, she got in the car and closed the door. After buckling herself in, KITT started and drove away from the gift store, with a panting Sarah Graiman in the driver's seat.

"I wish I could help Sarah." said the shelby. The auburn scientist shook her head, "It's fine KITT, just keep driving--"

She gasped in pain as the seat belt to the Shelby Mustang tightened around her small waist. She tried reaching for the belt, but she was suddenly pinned against her seat and felt great pain in her throat, as if someone invisible was trying to choke her. She began to sweat, and she tried clawing at the invisible person in front of her - trying to make them stop, but to no avail. Sarah could feel herself loosing consciousness, she turned to the dashboard.

"K-KITT..." she managed to wheeze out.

"It'll be all over soon, Sarah."

"What..."

The struggling stopped, the gasping slowed down and Sarah couldn't breathe anymore - she fell into a deep sleep, never to wake up again.

* * *

Eyes snapped open, and Sarah shot up from her bed; she was back in Knight Industries, she never left - it had all been a dream. Sarah sighed, and got out of bed.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer:** _I'm so very sorry for the long delay. I totally ran out of writing juice and forgot all about Knight Rider because of my obsession with WALL-E, and the FanFiction that I started on that animated Pixar film. But anyway, I apologize again and hopefully you guys will continue reading even if I disappear for a couple of weeks, months even._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**2009!!!**

**Chapter Five, Merry Christmas**

Sarah wiped a single tear away from her previous yawning, and buttoned up her Melton peacoat before walking out of her room at the SSC. There's been a problem with the heater in the SSC lately, and the employees would hear strange scuttering noises, as if there's something moving within the vents of the premises or messing with the heat system. When the heaters did break, they found out that a rat family had been scurrying around the building, and that the father mouse had got caught up at the heat engine - when they took it out, it looked liked fried chicken. Ew. And the heaters in the SSC are still waiting to get repaired ever since the accident.

The auburn scientist shook the thought out of her head and procceeded down to the KITT cave. Wait. The KITT cave. Her dream, KITT tried to kill her in her dream. Sarah paused in approaching the KITT cave and stood her ground in the middle of the hall, thinking of the events that happened in her paranormal dream. But it was simply a dream, and KITT's programming is to 'not harm humans', the AI wouldn't try to harm her right? Although, anything can happen. Like the time KITT disobeyed the 'abort' call of Carrie, Torres, Mike and her and her dad when they were at Ryan Arrow's house? Real smooth - he killed her ex-boyfriend.

"Holy shit." Sarah said to herself, rubbing her forehead. Why was she still blaming KITT for that? It was obviously an accident, a virus was lose, that's all. No need to blame KITT for things he didn't do - it was a mistake in his programming because of that darn virus.

With a groan, Sarah continued her walk to the KITT cave, and found out that Alex was announcing his Happy Holidays! to everyone. Sarah decided to lean onto the computer table between Billy and Zoe. She caught the two glancing at each other, but ignored it and concentrated on looking at the AI behind Torres. Somehow, she could feel KITT looking back at her too.

But the real question is, would the events that happened in her dream, happen in reality?

* * *

Everything happened according to plan without any supernatural experiences along the way, and Sarah Graiman couldn't be more happier. The trip on the airport went smoothly, and the workers didn't break any news of loosing KITT. The first day at the mansion was quiet and peaceful, but sometimes Sarah couldn't stand the eerie feeling of the house, though nothing of the unordinary happened during her's and KITT's stay, which was a blessing. The Christmas party was a complete success - Billy and Zoe told her of the bonding time they did before the party, Carrie mentioned of her girlfriend and breaking up, but she didn't mind, and Torres said his hello's and quickly went off to talk with others - he's been very secretive lately. Sarah greeted her dad, and chatted for a while, and then there was Mike, on a wheel chair. The poor guy, but he was successfully recovering, and Sarah was glad of that. She wished that KITT could come into the manor, she felt so bad letting him stay cooped up in the garage and had only a camera to look through into the party, that she's installed inside the building.

She decided to greet a Merry Christmas to the artificial intelligence after everyone has gone away.

"Merry Christmas, KITT." Sarah greeted smiling, closing the door behind her as she approached the car with an arm behind her back. Hopefully, the AI didn't plan on scanning through her to see the object in her hand.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sarah." KITT replied, "I saw the many presents you have recieved from our friends and colleagues. Are you planning on opening any of them tonight?"

"Not until you've seen yours, KITT." Sarah pulled out a small red box and placed it on top of the car's hood. KITT simply spoke up.

"A gift? But I don't think I need any of the kind, Sarah."

The scientist pulled the door open to the Mustang, and climbed in, "Oh come on KITT, it'll be disappointing if you don't accept my gift. Actually, it's both mine and Mike's gift."

"A gift from you and Michael? But I already have you and Michael for friends, that is a good enough present from my perspective, Sarah." KITT explained, and Sarah shook her head.

"Well, think of that as an old gift, and we're giving you a new one. So hopefully, you'll like it." Sarah opened the box, and took out a USB Keylogger and placed it into KITT's USB slot, which was located on the dashboard.

"A Lamborghini Gallardo." KITT said, upon seeing the file that the scientist began uploading into him. "I like it, Sarah. Thank you."

Sarah chuckled, "No problem, KITT."

"Now it is time for your gift, Sarah." KITT said, "Will you please pull out the box from under your seat?"

Her gift? Sarah hesitated to get the box from under her seat, but eventually did and was stunned for a moment. It was a jewelry box, a medium sized one. She was speechless, Sarah opened her mouth but said nothing. She shook her head.

The auburn shook her head, "Wait KITT, is this what I think it is?"

"It depends on what you are thinking." replied the AI.

"I... I can't accept that, it must've costed a fortune--how did you get it?" Sarah said quickly.

"The cost does not matter as it is already been bought and cannot be returned. Mike helped me get it, and he gave his word not to tell you anything about it. Has he told you anything, Sarah?"

"No, don't worry KITT. But still, I... I just can't accept it. It's not like I don't want it or anything, but it's way too much compared to the new vehicle I installed into you."

But KITT didn't give in that easily, "Then it'll be disappointing if you do not accept it."

Ugh. She should've known KITT could be very persuasive at times, especially if it's her quotes that she have said that he's using. She didn't want to 'disappoint' the AI, because that would not only be mean, but hurtful. But KITT didn't have any feelings right?

But she did want the present - badly.

"Alright, you win KITT." Sarah gave in, "I'm just worried about the money you've wasted on me. You and Mike are much closer - you should've gotten him a gift instead."

"I already gave Michael a present before he left, and the money was not wasted Sarah. After all, isn't Christmas a time of giving and celebrating with family and friends? Not a time to worry about such things like money."

Sarah couldn't be more speechless, and she nodded her head in response. KITT was learning a lot this year, surprising her every once in a while when his comebacks are much more persuasive then her's. She turned to the jewelry box in her hands, and felt the soft cushioning of the cover. She opened the jewelry box and almost squealed with delight (but that might freak KITT out, and that is why she didn't do it). Inside was an Oscar Inspired Crystal Flower and Leaf Jewelry set she had been wanting to get, but knew she couldn't for it is a worn jewelry by a celebrity and will cost a bundle of money to get.

Sarah felt tears stinging her eyes, "Oh KITT." she said softly, turning to the dashboard, "You spent a huge amount of money just to get this for me?"

"You should most certainly thank Mike, as it is his idea to let me get you a present such as this one." KITT replied. Sarah shook her head.

"I'll accept it as your gift KITT, because I do. I love it, and that's probably the first time I've used that words in years but..." Sarah inhaled, and exhaled before tears fell down her face, "... but... Oh just thank you KITT! This means a lot."

"I'm glad you like it Sarah, your heart rate seemed to have risen up. You are excited, correct?"

Sarah nodded, smiling, "That's right KITT."

Out of the blue, a smash of a glass was heard from within the house and both AI and woman went deeply silent, looking at the door to the building. Sarah could feel the atmosphere changing, she could feel her heart trying to break through her skin and out to run away from the danger that was occuring around the premises.

She first thought it was a kidnapper, probably a bugler, a criminal. But with the atmosphere changing around her, it had to be _them_. It had to be the ghosts.


End file.
